


Mad Musings

by Syan_Mythros



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, angst drabbles, silly fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan_Mythros/pseuds/Syan_Mythros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random drabbles, snippets, short ficlets that may or may not tie into some of the other stories I've written.  Some are NSFW, some are PG-13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more drabbles involving bad ‘nicknames’ for anatomy. This one is Haurchefant and our beloved Warrior of Light with a guest visit from Emmanellain.

It had started simply enough. Haurchefant had asked if you’d like to go for a meal, one not prepared by his family’s chefs. You’d eagerly agreed as it would be nice to explore your new home of Ishgard with the man you loved. See the city he came from even if he preferred his time at Camp Dragonhead. This had brought you to a leisurely walk around the town to see the sights before you ended up at The Forgotten Knight. Like a true gentleman he held the door for you and once inside escorted you to a smaller table in a quiet corner. Four seats sat around it though he rearranged them so you were sitting closer together. The quiet candlelight from the centerpiece gave it quite the romantic setting and you bowed your head with a blush as he brushed a finger against your cheek in a loving way.

 

“I’ll return anon with menus and drinks my dear,” he offered as he moved to head over to the bar. He spoke quickly and quietly with Gibrillont. While he waited for the drinks, two glasses of one of his favorite wines you heard it.

 

“I say old girl is that you,” the youngish sounding voice came from behind you. Carefully you turned to see who it was and caught the sight of Emmanellain a drink in one hand and a heady rosiness to his cheeks.

 

“OH it is you,” he crowed excitedly before he moved over and took a seat across the table from you uninvited. “Out to see the sights and try the local fare by yourself? Tsk tsk tsk. If you wanted a drinking companion you had but to ask,” he continued on, obviously already well on his way to full out drunk. Haurchefant made his way back over at this point with a menu tucked under one arm and two drinks in hand. His eyes widened when he spotted his younger half brother at your table and gave a small sigh. Emmanellain always seemed to be more concerned with the skirt chasing and drinking that he could get away with.

 

“Emmanellain, this is a surprise,” Haurchefant greeted as he reached the table and placed the drinks down before setting the menu between your seats. Carefully he eased into his chair as his half brother’s eyes shot to him.

 

“Oh Haurchefant, you’re here with the Warrior of Light? Well I should say then at least it’s not a total tragedy they have some company tonight,”his brother rambled as he leaned forward a bit. “You don’t mind terribly if I join you,” he continued before giving a frown, “The lady I’d called upon this evening was unwilling to entertain my thoughts of a good time down at the pub with a few pints.”

 

Haurchefant sighed a bit and figured by ‘few pints’ Emmanellain was meaning quite a bit more as he seemed fairly far gone already. He’d also hoped to have just a night for the two of you and a part of him hoped his half brother would wander off to be drunk elsewhere. The responsible big brother part of him wanted to cart the young man home and make sure he behaved for at least a few hours that night. Before he could respond his half brother continued, “I mean it’s not like you two are here on a date or anything.”

 

Now despite being terribly unobservant and very inebriated Emmanellain did happen to notice how you both stiffened and shifted a sideways glance to each other. His eyes lit up like a child at the Starlight Celebration who knows he’s getting something incredibly good.

 

“Really?” he exclaimed, his face going between both of yours rapidly, “You two are here on a date? My half brother is seeing the Warrior of Light? Halone help me this is too priceless.”

 

Haurchefant let out a quiet sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan as his fingers found the bridge of his nose and pinched. You meanwhile took a glance to Emmanellain before you fixed eyes back on Haurchefant. Your hand gently moved to rest on his shoulder as you inquired quietly if he was all right. A part of you worried that if this news got back to his father it would cause problems for him as he was, even as a bastard, of a higher birth than you as a low born adventurer were. He’d long ago assured you that he was free to pick who he was to be with and if anyone disagreed they could go take a flying leap off a Coerthan cliff. His brothers he’d explained were required to make the influential marriages in society and he was given more freedom than that. He’d actually confessed that night he felt unworthy of you, that you should have someone better. You’d quickly silenced him with kisses and assured him you were lucky to have him and proceeded to show him how lucky you felt. You both had slept late the next morning much to the dismay of Tataru who had been looking for you to help gather some karakul wool.

 

You both were brought back to the present as Emmanellain leaned forward onto the table and asked, “So have you tried his crème eclair yet?”

 

It took a moment for Haurchefant to realize what he meant by it and when he did red flooded his cheeks and he quietly, harshly bit out his half brother’s name. You meanwhile looked between the two, for the moment being blissfully ignorant to the extra meaning behind the younger elf’s question. You had your suspicions but brushed it aside at first. Emmanellain waggled his eyebrows at you as he grinned, “You should ask him to let you try it if he hasn’t already.”

 

“Emmanellain,” Haurchefant bit out a bit sharper this time, his voice sounding a bit weary, “Please, that is enough.”

 

You turned to Haurchefant and smiled up to him before politely inquiring if perhaps later he could share this treat with you. His cheeks turned a shade or two darker and Emmanellain seemed to barely contain himself. It made you smile to see your lover so flustered for a moment before he quietly promised that if you were so inclined later he’d be happy to oblige. You were certain now that his younger brother had meant it to be something perverted as the boy seemed a shameless flirt. A few more moments passed and finally Emmanellain excused himself to get a refill and go flirt with a lady sitting at the far end of the bar. You and Haurchefant looked at each other and you could still see the red flush to his cheeks. He started to murmur an apology to you for his half brother’s actions when your fingers gently met his lips and stopped him part way. A seductive smirk curled onto your lips as you beckoned him closer with the finger that had gently shushed him. He leaned down to you, closer and you planted a kiss at his cheek before you moved your mouth to his ear.

 

“I would love to have your crème eclair for desert tonight,” you whispered, your breath sending gentle tickles to his ear which left shocks of sensation shooting down his spine. Heat flooded in his belly at your words and he thanked Halone above for having his napkin and armor to help hide the burgeoning growth in his pants. After you pulled away to smile knowingly at him he closed the space and gave you a full kiss on the lips.

 

“Only if you’ll offer me a similar treat.”


	2. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours at the Congregation of Knights Most Holy sometimes sinfully fun things happen. (Yeah that sounds just as stupid as I thought but I've got nothing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that list of ‘words to use in place of penis in smut fics’ gave me horrible, HORRIBLE ideas. So I give you this short little snippet of NSFW Aymeric/Estinien.

“Say it,” the elezen dragoon demanded as he looked at the writhing mess on the bed before him. Lashed to his own bed was the Lord Commander himself, Ser Aymeric. The man was completely undressed and sporting a painful looking erection, precum oozing from the tip. Again he pulled at the restraints holding him down as he fixed a lust hazed glare at the dragoon smirking at him from the foot of the bed.

 

“Estinien,” he growled, his voice thick with lust, “I will do no such thing…”

 

“Tsk tsk tsk, Letting that stubborn pride get in the way. Well I suppose I could go work on some battle strategies with the Warrior of Light,” Estinien murmured. He put a thoughtful look on his face as he moved to get up off the bed and out from his spot between Aymeric’s spread legs. Aymeric growled and Estinien smirked again.

“Estinien…. Please,” Aymeric almost whined to which the dragoon shook his head again. The smirk on his face grew wider and he explained, “Not until you say it.”

 

Aymeric gave a heaving sigh before something mumbled came from his lips. Estinien tilted his head slightly and put a hand near his ear as he prompted, “I couldn’t quite hear you there. What was that again?”

 

“I said…” Aymeric started before mumbling again, although a bit louder this time. Estinien shrugged before he moved to get up again. He was stopped in his tracks however when finally he got what he wanted.

 

“I said please suck my dickerdoodle,” Aymeric near shouted, his penis bobbing as he pulled at the restraints. Estinien had a cat that ate the canary grin on his face and Aymeric blushed hotly, his whole being praying that no one in the near vicinity of his chambers heard this embarrassing plea. 

 

“Gladly,” Estinien replied before he leaned over and trailed his tongue up the length of Aymeric’s cock. He lapped the precum from the top and locked eyes with Aymeric who could only moan and watch. Moments later Aymeric was engulfed in a warm mouth and seriously questioning why he hadn’t just given in in the first place.


	3. Sweets and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric/WoL ficlet written for Halloween. Because who doesn't love some grumpy Estinien and costumes and candy. :D This is sorta AU-ish sorta not? I mean you could argue it takes place after Estinien’s been saved from his scaly fate.

The sounds of laughter filled the air as twilight crept over the city. For one of the first times in a long time sounds of joy and merriment rang out instead of the awkward silence or cries of terror from an attack. Following the success of the Warrior of Light at vanquishing the threat Arch Bishop Thordan had become, and creating the tremulous but very much wanted peace with the Dravanian horde Ishgard was seeing a few new things. Words and tales of this All Saint's Wake holiday had reached to Ishgard quite some time ago though of course given the previous ruling body any celebrations for it were severely reserved. One did not want to be mistaken as heretical and incur a visit from the Heaven's Ward over something as simple as a holiday where children received treats and pranced about in costumes. Now however though it was in full swing, jack o' lanterns adorning the city proper, magicked bats fluttering nearby to them. Most of the high born houses had some small amount of decorations however House Fortemps, in true Haurchefant fashion, had embraced the holiday. Perhaps it was due to their strong ties with the Warrior of Light whom their son had given his life for. Perhaps it was a way to help brighten dour spirits as the anniversary of that event in the month prior. Regardless even Count Edmont himself had put in a fancy mask and handed out candy to the children at his doorstep. Emmanellain had fully embraced the holiday and dressed up to the nines in a costume before going off to a costumed party at the local tavern. Artoirel had taken a similar route as his father though on occasion a warm smile would grace his features as a small child thanked him for the treat he bestowed upon them.

Down in the brume though things were no less merry. Tataru and Alphinaud had set up a display involving a jack o'lantern twice her size with candy and warm cider. Her theory, as she dragged Alphinaud bodily to obtain and carve the pumpkin, was that just because they were less well off that was no reason for them to not enjoy the holiday young and old. So she had set it up with her own costume, a scary witch near the 'cauldron' of cider and Alphinaud was a mummy handing out the treats. She had proudly, to his chagrin, showed off the costume after forcing him into it as she had made it herself. A ways away Y'shtola had a bonfire going with the help from a Hilda and benches near it so the people could warm themselves as they ate and drank. All around the city in varying degrees of festivity people were celebrating All Saint's Wake. At the Congregation of Knights Aymeric, Estinien, Lucia and the Warrior of Light herself sat in the main hall watching as some of the dragoons and knights handed out candy. Lucia and Estinien had opted against costumes, Estinien because he felt it silly and unnecessary Lucia because in the event something happened she'd prefer to be prepared. The Warrior of Light was sporting an adorable pirate costume complete with an actual sword at her hip, on the off chance some sort of trouble arose. A large fluffy feather adorned her hat and it in itself was a smaller fancier version of what Aymeric currently sported. He was also dressed like a pirate, at the insistence of the Warrior of Light. At first he'd been unsure of the idea when she'd posed it but eventually, with much less pressure than Tataru exerted on Alphinaud, he had warmed to it. Lucia had with a smile told them they'd looked adorable together when they first came out. Estinien had grumbled something then stalked over to retrieve a drink. The dragoon's normal behavior was grumpy at best, though with all that had happened and a lack of large angry dragons to fight he'd settled into a grumpier than normal mentality. Emmanellain had once teased that Estinien needed to learn to enjoy the simpler pleasures that only a lady can bring. Estinien had retorted with a flat look that if the whelp was offering to relieve his urges he'd be happy, otherwise to keep his opinions to himself.

Eventually the suggestion to walk around and see how the festivities were going was made courtesy of Lucia. She'd seen enough of Estinien sulking about for the night and thought that perhaps a change of pace would at least leave the dragoon less snippy and grumpy. The three made their way out into the crisp air while Lucia remained behind to handle anything that arose and help hand out sweets. She did seem to enjoy the holiday and it made the Warrior of Light happy that her suggestion had brought cheer to some. The Forgotten Knight seemed lively as they passed, several people in costume were outside with mugs and the sounds from inside could only mean that a party to be remembered and subsequently regretted when the hangover hit the next day. Their path took them to the brume first and Tataru quite eagerly waved them over before handing them each a mug of cider. Estinien looked ready to refuse but a slight shake of the head from the Warrior of Light dissuaded him. Tataru was thoroughly enjoying this holiday and the look she gave him clearly spelled out that he was not to spoil it for her. With concerns as to the other Scions locations and all that had come in the past if this night could brighten the lalafell's spirits then the warrior would be sure to let her have it. Too many times in the past year and a half had she seen Tataru cry. Estinien sighed and accepted the cider which left Tataru beaming before she encouraged Alphinaud to hand out treats to them. As the younger elezen reached into the basket to hand them out she tapped the warrior of light on the arm. The two stepped aside and Tataru gushed about how cute the two looked. A blush rose to the usually stoic warrior's cheeks as she mumbled a thank you before Aymeric came up beside her and tucked an arm around her waist. Tataru gushed again about how cute they looked together and how happy she was. Meanwhile Estinien and Alphinaud watched the proceedings one looking as if the fluffiness would make him be ill, the other looking as if he'd rather be seeing anything else.

Finally the three managed to make their way onward observing all the festivities as they made their way toward the Pillars and House Fortemps. Edmont had requested the warrior to stop by and Aymeric went gladly as well to pay his respects, Estinien was along for the ride as it were. Happy children ran past the trio as they walked and it made the warrior smile and she told Aymeric how glad she was to see the happiness people were feeling about the holiday.

“It is good to see such joy after the trying times of late,” the Lord Commander agreed as they pressed on. Eventually they reached their destination just as a gaggle of children departed from the doorstep with thanks and wishes of a Happy All Saint's Wake. Count Edmont Fortemps saw them approach and handed the bowl of sweets to Artoirel. Both elezen greeted their guests before Edmont led them further inside. The manor was decorated a bit with some smaller jack o'lanterns and other simple yet tasteful decorations. Small talk ensued for a bit over things such as the holiday, how everyone was faring and the like. Estinien had excused himself at one point to go outside and wait. He'd made it as far as the entryway where Artoirel was with the bowl of sweets. The two stood in an almost awkward silence til finally Estinien spoke.

“This holiday seems needlessly over the top and silly,” the dragoon groused as he experimentally poked a finger at a nearby jack o'lantern.

“Possibly, but it does bring joy to the people,” Artoirel responded as he watched the dragoon's examination of the jovially carved pumpkin. It's triangular eyes and toothy grin weathering his poking with no protest.

“Surely you too aren't enamored by the idea of dressing in costume and frolicking about for sweets 'tis nonsensical,” the dragoon pressed so intent in his pumpkin poking he never heard the footsteps enter the entry way. Aymeric, Edmont and the Warrior of Light stood in the doorway in various states of surprise at hearing that. Aymeric noted that a sad frown passed across the Warrior's face and he felt a twinge inside. It made him feel sad to see her distressed by his friends callous words even if it were Estinien's style. Aymeric resolved to say something to the man but before he could he watched as with a determined stride the warrior walked over to the candy bowl. A delicately gloved hand reached in and pulled a child's sucker out and quickly unwrapped it. Quietly she crept up behind the dragoon and reached up to poke him on a less spiny part of his armor. When he turned open mouthed to inquire who was poking him the sucker found it's way into his mouth and his eyes took in the slightly annoyed disapproving look on her face. The others gave a chuckle at watching the surly dragoon caught like a child in the cookie jar and standing in surprise with a sucker in his mouth. His mouth closed around the treat and she released the stick. He sighed before taking it in hand and out of his mouth to apologize which put a smile back on her face. She well understood how Estinien was though that wasn't to say that at some times she found his nature a bit vexing. 

“Perhaps the sugar will sweeten your disposition,” she offered with a grin before she made her way back to Aymeric's side as he tried to stifle a laugh.

“A fair point old friend,” the dark haired elezen laughed as the dragoon just sighed again and replaced the treat in his mouth. True enough the rest of the night passed with less irritation on his part and merriment all around as they all took turns handing out candy to children even Estinien who seemed to actually smile a bit before huffing and replacing his surly barriers. The warrior smiled from her spot at Aymeric's side knowing that deep down Estinien was more bark than bite in some regards. However she vowed to never let on. It would be kept as many things were, her own quiet observation.


	4. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might lead into a sequel ficlet involving that drink sharing evening spent in Aymeric’s quarters. We’ll see. It’s not super heavy Aymeric/Estinien but the hints are there. I’m not super set on this title but ugh… I can’t come up with anything that doesn’t sound any less silly. I mean we all know Estinien’s got a creamy caring center underneath the surly snarky exterior. Murrrr…. This is the Estinien teddy bear fic I kept mentioning on tumblr.

Young lancers who would one day be dragoons went through training in the courtyard beside the Congregation of Knights Most Holy. Some of the instructors had put aside the spiny traditional dragoon armor for the day and opted for a still functional but less ornate set given this was the newest batch of knights, commoners, fifth sons and the like. Some showed genuine promise, some however did not and it was those that left him in a foul mood. He'd been lurking around all day, keen eyes observing the things going on around him. He finally found himself at one of the stone windows on the upper levels near the private chambers watching the training before they broke for a meal. His features were set in a grim seriousness as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms. Footsteps from further down the hall coming his way didn't even distract him from his glare.

“Ah Estinien,” the voice of Ser Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights called out as the dark haired man came to a halt beside the armored dragoon. Estinien rarely divested of his armor save in his private quarters or for a bath. The man constantly seemed to live ready at any moment if he had to suddenly jump into battle. Estinien gave a grunt and half nod in response, his eyes never moving to the armored knight beside him.

“What brings you here and with such a dour look? Does something ail you old friend?” Aymeric pressed on as he turned blue eyes to see what the other man was so intently watching. The newest lancers were in the courtyard below and Aymeric had an inkling as to the reason the more he watched.

“These… whelps,” Estinien gruffly offered, “Some show promise yes, but more than half would be better off back suckling at their mother's teat than here playing at becoming a dragoon.”

Aymeric's eyes widened a fraction at his friend before he moved to stand beside him and gaze out the same window. He could see some were clearly dedicated to the training and were listening intently to the senior dragoons teaching them. A few were obviously having a harder time grasping it but putting some effort forth, and at least three were downright leaning on their lances doing little to nothing. Aymeric made a small noise as he frowned slightly and Estinien took this chance to continue.

“See how lazy they are? This is what we want in the rank of the dragoons? PAH. Send the swiving brats home to their nannies so they can actually stop wasting our time. We've no time for their kind of laziness here,” the dragoon practically growled out as he made an angry hand wave toward the window before crossing his arms again.

“There are those who seem to show some promise,” Aymeric countered as he glanced to the side to watch Estinien's lip curl into more of a scowl.

“None of them have had to watch their family be consumed by the flames of vengeance, or the teeth of that godsdamned dragon,” Estinien growled and Aymeric went to put a hand on the dragoon's shoulder. Before he could however Estinien stalked off down the hall, his stride showing exactly how tense the man was.

“Oh Estinien,” Aymeric whispered as the dragoon rounded a corner out of sight, “Would that you could find it in yourself to share your burdens. You need not shoulder them all yourself all the time.”

The next day dawned and Aymeric moved toward his office to see what tasks awaited this day. Hopefully for once it was more of the usual with no surprise dravanian attacks to deal with. As he entered the room he saw Lucia placing a small stack of papers on his desk. He greeted her and moved toward the desk.

“Have you seen Estinien yet this morning sir?” she inquired politely as she moved to sort the papers for him. He had yet to sit down but her asking this, and the tone she used caught him off guard.

“No, not since yesterday,” Aymeric answered as he tilted his head slightly, “Why do you ask?”

“Perhaps you should go take a look over the west training ground before your duties today sir,” she offered simply as she continued to sort. Aymeric gave a small nod before he did as she suggested and left to go to the balcony that overlooked the west training grounds. As he stepped outside he noted the chill in the air seemed crisper this morning. A shiver fought to creep up his spine at the cold but he settled for crossing his arms. As he neared the edge he could hear the sounds of spears meeting from below. What surprised him was that he heard Estinien's voice giving directions. Aymeric looked down from the ledge and saw his old friend instructing the few who had showed promise yesterday, even one who had tried yet had difficulty. The man seemed to be giving no lenient treatment but at the same time the bark in his tone was all for show. It brought a warm smile to Aymeric's face. His old friend, for all the gruff and surly exterior truly did care deep down. He would never speak of what he saw today, however he'd make a point to invite the man over for a drink this evening to show how he truly appreciated all the dragoon did, professionally and personally.


	5. Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric/Estinien - Aymeric has a distinct way of sitting that Estinien plans to use to his advantage. After all certainly the Lord Commander needs a break from paperwork here and there...

The door to his office opened and shut with no knock or warning. Curious blue eyes peered up from paperwork to see the distinct armor of a dragoon. The lack of preamble or greeting left him well aware of who it was who had come calling.

“Estinien,” the dark haired elezen greeted before he turned his gaze back to the paperwork before him. So many reports of the dravanian assaults that needed handled, supplies for this camp, repair orders for the city, it was overwhelming at best. Somehow Aymeric was slowly slogging through it all though the candles were burning late and he'd already missed supper time and was well past twilight.

“I figured you'd be holed up here,” the dragoon grunted as he leisurely made his way toward the Lord Commander's desk, “Lucia said you hadn't been out for food since well before lunch.”

Aymeric made a small noise that Estinien couldn't tell if it was a sigh or a groan, perhaps a mix of both. The dragoon chuckled and a small box emerged from behind his back in his left hand. Aymeric's paperwork was interrupted as said box found it's way to his desk.

“What on earth is this for?” he questioned, blue eyes looking to the hidden features of his lover. Estinien's mouth curved into a smirk which spoke everything and nothing. Aymeric reached out and carefully untied the string holding it shut before he opened it to reveal a large ornate pastry. Aymeric's eyes widened as he saw it before flashing back up to Estinien. This was one of his favorite treats, however he very rarely if ever indulged.

“Estinien, this is...” he trailed off as his eyes shifted back to the delicious looking dessert in the box.

“Yes, your favorite tart from that shop by the Crozier,” the dragoon supplied as he moved to lean against Aymeric's desk.

“What is the occasion?” Aymeric murmured as his stomach grumbled, reminding him of the meal he'd missed and how tasty that tart looked.

“I need an occasion to spoil you?” Estinien groused and crossed his arms. Aymeric gave him a skeptical look as the dragoon huffed.

“To be frank Estinien,” Aymeric started dryly, “Yes.”

“Tch, see if I bring you a godsdamned tart again then,” Estinien grumbled as he stood and readied to walk away.

“Wait,” Aymeric called as he rose himself, hand outstretched to Estinien, “Forgive me, this paperwork has me… at my wits end for the moment, yet I must finish it all by the morning.”

Aymeric sighed as he looked at the stack beneath the gifted confection. All he wanted was to have a brief respite lest he worry about making a mistake however that luxury seemed to elude him. Estinien seemed to notice and moved around to the standing Lord Commander.

“Sit down and relax,” Estinien ordered as he removed his helmet, letting his eyes meet Aymeric's.

“I don't have the luxury of doing that,” Aymeric contended before Estinien raised an eyebrow at him.

“A few moments of time to clear your head will not cause this paperwork to burst into flames,” Estinien promised as he placed the helmet aside and added his gauntlets to the pile, “I can assure you if you don't the papers will have more to fear from me throwing them into the fire than all else.”

Aymeric sighed and sat back down, easing into the position he was in earlier. He eyed the tart on his desk, the temptation rising. Before he could convince himself to try the treat Estinien beat him to the punch. The dragoon strolled over and carefully dipped a finger down into the middle of the tart, coating his finger in the sticky sweet filling. His clean hand gripped Aymeric's chin and in surprise Aymeric's mouth had opened a bit. Estinien took the opportunity and slipped the finger into the surprised man's mouth. Without a conscious thought Aymeric's eyes slipped closed a bit as his tongue licked the filling off his lover's finger. Estinien gave a growl as Aymeric's lips closed around the digit before he swirled his tongue around it again. Aymeric's eyes opened part way to gaze up at the dragoon, pleased to see Estinien's eyes were shut. 

Aymeric gave one last swirl of his tongue before he pulled back out of Estinien's lax grip, the finger sliding slowly out of his mouth. Eyes hazed with lust met Aymeric's own before Estinien bent over to press an almost bruising kiss to Aymeric's mouth. Hands explored over clothes and armor as the two kissed, Aymeric going so far as to pull the dragoon's bottom lip into his mouth to nibble at it. When they parted finally panting Estinien grinned at the knight.

“I think you need to relax a bit more,” he offered before trailing a hand down to cover the growing bulge in Aymeric's pants. Aymeric's hips shifted to thrust into the hand as a groan left his throat.

“Estinien…” he murmured as the dragoon stroked him through the fabric again. Estinien gave a chuckle before he stepped back and began stripping his mail off. When Aymeric made to join him Estinien pushed the man back down from his partly raised state.

“No, you sit for now,” he ordered, “Trust me.”

Aymeric almost frowned, Estinien was near bare now before him and he was still fully clothed, his erection straining against the leather pants he wore beneath his armor. After Estinien was down to nothing but the black shorts he wore beneath his armor he moved toward Aymeric again. The Lord Commander seemed frustrated and Estinien smirked before moving to kneel in front of Aymeric's seated form. Thankfully the man had never pulled the chair back into the desk properly so he had plenty of room. Deft fingers worked at the laces of Aymeric's armor after carefully moving any excess fabric away.

“You know,” Estinien commented conversationally as he worked, “With how you sit all the time it's like an open invitation.”

Aymeric gave him a questioning look briefly til he took note of the fact that with how he was sitting, Estinien fit rather well between his legs easily. A blush rose to Aymeric's cheeks as he realized he'd never known that he sat legs spread quite so often though apparently Estinien had. Before he could comment on it he felt fingers wrap around his length and free him from the fabric confining him. A gasping moan left his mouth as Estinien stroked his length. Then suddenly a hot, wet mouth engulfed him and Aymeric's hips jerked harshly, thrusting him into the dragoon's mouth further.

Estinien gave a humming chuckle, the vibrations setting a shiver of pleasure down Aymeric's spine as the dragoon took all of him in. Slowly Estinien slid his mouth back up, before swirling his tongue around the tip twice. Aymeric gave another quiet moan, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair tightly as he struggled to not wantonly thrust into the man's mouth. Then suddenly Estinien was engulfing him entirely again and a hand reached out to twist into the pale silver hair of it's own accord. 

“Est-inien,” Aymeric groaned, the fingers sifting through the soft strands as his hips bucked again. Estinien was drawing him so close and Aymeric felt torn between letting himself go and fighting to keep some composure. Sudden suction caused all premise of restraint to flee his mind and Aymeric found himself jerking up into the eager mouth surrounding him. Closer and closer he felt himself getting to the edge and right at the brink, before he could fall over he felt the dragoon still in his motions. An irritated groan left Aymeric's mouth and he tried to shift to make Estinien move again. This only succeeded in having the dragoon remove himself entirely from Aymeric, a wicked grin in place.

“Estinien,” the near whine left Aymeric's lips before they fixed in a frown as he watched the other man.

Estinien gave a chuckle before he stood and reached for Aymeric's hand. Carefully he yanked the man up and pulled him over to the rug in front of the fire. The rest of Aymeric's clothes were shed along the way as well as Estinien's bottoms and by the time they reached the thick rug both were more than ready to continue where they'd left off. Touching, tasting, teasing the two explored each other as if for the first time again before laying drowsily together, the fireplace warming them as it cast playfully moving shadows over their forms. Contentedly Aymeric lay nestled against the dragoon, their bare flesh still glistening with a sheen of sweat

“You know, at this rate my paperwork will never get done,” Aymeric mused as he traced a finger on the other man's chest. Estinien snorted and tightened the grip of his arm that held the dark haired man to him.

“I took care of that already,” he supplied, “Lucia will be in early tomorrow to get most of it finished for you.”

Aymeric looked shocked and a bit perturbed, he had never shirked his duties before and was loathe to start now. Yet it seemed Estinien had given this quite a bit of thought and planning, but to what end.

“All right, the tart? This planning? It all speaks to some greater plan Estinien,” Aymeric accused, “I would have you tell me just what you are up to.”

The dragoon gave a deep sigh as his eyes focused on a speck on the roof, “Two years ago this day is the first time we were together.”

Aymeric paused, his anger ebbing away as he heard the warmth to Estinien's tone. Had it truly been two years? Even though he'd never really categorized the two of them as 'serious' it seemed Estinien had kept track. It warmed Aymeric inside and he hoped it wasn't too late to say something to apologize for the snub earlier. He pressed himself against Estinien more and murmured an apology. Estinien merely grunted in response, the earlier flash of softness hidden again beneath the gruff exterior. After some time the two stood and gathered their clothes and the tart before retreating to the adjoining rooms that were Aymeric's sitting rooms and bed chamber. With the fire going they shared the treat before spending the rest of the night revisiting the events of their first night together long into the night.


	6. This pain train doesn't have a proper title...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SON I’m screaming about this. UGH. Okay so… This is going to include a bit of a spoiler for the main story of Legacy, in fact look for a similar scene in Legacy itself. You can thank Katzirra for making me hurt this much. DAMMIT SON! Also this totally became more than a drabble… It got sorta long.

Prompt: 3 “Please, Don’t leave.”

 

She swore she could hear his voice but it had to be her imagination. It had to be her body and mind playing tricks on her with all the changes that had happened lately. She sat, curled into a tiny ball in the corner of the Fortemps library, her one place of solitude when she needed to get away and think. Often times she found herself going to just sit and talk with Aymeric, or read by his fire while he worked on paperwork in the down time between tasks. It was partially what had led her here today, the feelings she’d held for him had grown and yet a part of her still loved Haurchefant dearly. The twisting in her gut and heart had her feeling as if she’d betrayed his memory in some way and that was why she hid herself in the library. She couldn’t face any of them right now, her entire being swallowed by this inner turmoil. 

 

“Oh my beloved.”

 

There it was again and it made a lump form in her throat. When was the last time she’d heard him call her that? How long ago had it been? How much had changed since then? Her eyes burned a bit as tears welled up in them. Her face buried into the tops of her knees as she curled into herself more. The sudden feeling of a breeze brushing against the top of her head had her alert and raising her head. Tears blurred her vision more as the transparent image of Haurchefant stood before her form, bent slightly toward her as his hand was raised toward her head. Time seemed to stand still as she looked at him, the book shelves visible through him proving he wasn’t really there.

 

“You…you can’t be here,” she whispered, her voice raw as her eyes widened, tears beginning their silent descent down her cheeks again. Haurchefant gave her a sad smile before he moved closer to her compact form.

 

“I am here, and yet I am not,” he replied simply, his tone holding a tinge of sadness, “I had to come, to protect you once again.”

 

The lump in her throat grew and she fought to restrain the agonized cry which threatened to spill forward from her lips. His face flooded with sadness at the sight of her reaction and he moved over to sit beside her, his incorporeal form doing it’s best to hold her as he explained, “Oh my beloved, please don’t cry so. I told you once, a smile better suits a hero.”

 

“I’m no hero,” she mumbled, “I couldn’t save you. The one person who mattered most to me.”

 

He was silent, truthfully he couldn’t refute that she hadn’t been able to save him. However he knew that when he put himself in the path of the aether lance. His duty had been to save her, there was no greater calling to him.

 

“You are,” he whispered, his ‘hand’ going to brush her cheek even though he could not really touch her, “You are a hero, if nothing else you are the hero of my heart and I could do naught else but give my life for yours. I wish I had not left you at all, let alone in such a condition at such a time but I would gladly give my life for yours again. Both of yours.”

 

Her eyes shot wide and she turned to fully look at him, “But… how?”

 

He gave her a warm smile as his heat tilted to the left, “How could I not, I’ve been watching over you every moment since that day.”

 

“Then… oh gods,” she whispered, as tears began to flow anew, “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I…”

 

He looked at her and shook his head, “It’s all right. I was aware of the feelings you felt for him from the beginning.”

 

She looked at him, utterly distraught and he chuckled before continuing, “I don’t mean to make light of your pain my dear. I only mean that I knew he sparked your interest, however I know I held your heart. Please, don’t fret overly much.”

 

“But… Since you’ve,” she trailed of finding it hard to continue and work past the lump in her throat, “Since you’ve been gone…”

 

“You’ve come to care for him more,” Haurchefant supplied with a nod, “It is understandable and quite all right. You’ve not betrayed my memory as I’m sure you’re worried about.”

 

He turned to face away, to the bookshelves in front of the window seat they were currently on. He gave what looked like a sigh before he spoke again, his tone quiet and serious, “I cannot be here for you now sadly. Despite wanting nothing more I cannot be with you, I cannot protect you now. This is my last act before Halone guides me on. Aymeric is a good man, he cares for you, he would take care of you both in my stead.”

 

He turned to face her, his transparent hand coming to cup against her cheek, the sensation of a gentle lick of aether at her skin, “I love you so very much, yet I want you to be happy. I want to know you will be taken care of, and loved and protected. I want to know you will have a place to call home, for our family to call home. I give you my full blessing my beloved. I know that some day Halone will guide us to be side by side again, but until that day comes far in the future I would know you are happy.”

 

“Perhaps it’s selfish of me,” he chuckled quietly, “I’ve asked two things of you now as final wishes. A smile, and that you be happy for me and continue on with life to the fullest.”

 

She shook her head and her eyes crinkled at his words as tears welled again. He gently reached out to brush her cheek again and found himself able to actually connect. Slowly he shifted into the more corporeal realm and she gasped up at him. Haurchefant gently leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her parted lips. She reciprocated eagerly, arms thrown around his neck that she could now hold. After some time they parted and she saw his form wane again. Desperately she reached out to grab onto him as if she could hold him here. Tears sprang forth and he gave her a sad smile.

 

“Please, don’t leave,” she begged, her tone heart breakingly sad.

 

He gave her a wistful smile, “I must my beloved. But remember, live on for me, for him. I love you.”

 

“I love you,” she whispered, her voice thick as he faded out of sight entirely leaving her utterly alone. She curled into herself for a moment longer, as if to try and hold onto the feel of his arms around her and his lips on her own one last time. She lost track of how much time passed, but finally she uncurled herself and tried to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes. What he had said made sense, and if that was his final wish she would live up to it. With a renewed sense of purpose she left Fortemps Manor and made her way to the congregation. She’d become such a familiar sight lately the guard let her through without question, though he did note the tear tracks still evident on her face. He hadn’t seen her like that since the first days following Lord Haurchefant’s passing.

 

She entered without preamble or knocking, as she was prone to doing lately. If it would have been an issue the knight would have warned her. As it was she walked in and Aymeric’s eyes lifted to see her. Before he could greet her he took note of her reddened eyes and tear tracks. He got up to move around his desk to offer what consolation he could. Lately he’d been feeling torn. He knew how he felt for her was growing, he even knew he had Haurchefant’s blessing prior to his death, but godsdamned if it didn’t twist his gut with guilt. Seeing her like this made the conflict within him even stronger. She slowly approached him, almost hesitantly and it made him wonder what had happened. Finally she stopped right in front of him, her head down now as if the ground held answers she desperately needed.

 

“Aymeric,” she began and he could tell she’d been crying again.

 

“What has happened my lady?” Aymeric asked, his voice quiet as he watched her fidget before him, “Is aught amiss?”

 

“I-I,” she started her voice a mere whisper that he could almost not hear. Aymeric reached out to gently grasp her shoulders but before he could she lurched forward into his arms, her own winding around him and clinging to him tightly. It sent a thrill through him to have her so close, he truly did love her, but then the conflicting emotions flooded back in. He would take care of her, be there for her, but he would never reveal the depth of his feelings for her unless he knew how she felt and even then the lingering thought of his friend kept him at bay. Gently his arms settled around her to hold her and he leaned down a bit to whisper reassuring things to her. Suddenly however her face looked up from his chest and before he knew what had happened her lips were on his. Shock overrode his system and he stood there, still as a statue. After a moment she pulled back and whispered, “I love you… I’ve fallen in love with you Aymeric.”

 

He stood stock still, eyes wide and locked to her face as if to make sense of this. She had just kissed him, then professed her love for him. He was confused and lost and a part of him desperately wanted to pull her back to him and hold her close while the rest screamed at him to not do this. Carefully he stepped back from her after gently moving her arms enough to put space between them. He could see her face fall a bit as he spoke, “I- we- we should not my lady.”

 

He seemed at a loss for words himself however he could watch as her face visibly fell before she tried to regain composure. Her eyes shuttered and she struggled to place a neutral smile on her face, her left hand going to her stomach idly. She managed a step backward with a shaky nod as she spoke, her tone uneven, “I- er – forgive me then Ser Aymeric, I’ll take my leave now.”

 

He could see it in her eyes as she finished and turned to leave, the sadness that she tried so hard to hide. She made it almost to the door, her feet carrying her quickly toward the door so she could find a safe place to hole up in and cry in peace. She hadn’t wanted to think Haurchefant had been wrong, but maybe he’d misread, maybe there wasn’t supposed to be happiness for her as the Warrior of Light. She’d do her best then, she’d find a way to make things work out on her own if need be. It wasn’t like she hadn’t walked tougher paths by herself. Aymeric watched her go, the feeling of the knife twisting greatly increased. He did love her, he wanted to be with her, but he felt the turmoil over it. Almost as if lightning struck him he felt a shock run down his spine and the realization that this was all right struck him. Haurchefant had wanted her taken care of, he could almost hear his friend relaying how he wanted to know that if anything befell him Aymeric would be there to care for her and love her in his stead if she so desired. The war within himself was quickly losing steam as he realized that this was okay, and allowed, and by the Fury he would love her for both himself and Haurchefant if it would just put a smile back on her face.

 

She had reached the door by the time the realization hit him, her hand on the handle as he called out, “Please, don’t leave.”

 

She paused, the door handle halfway turned without looking back at him. Silence reigned for a moment til he closed the distance to her and came up behind her. He could see her tense and cursed inwardly. She tensed again as he embraced her from behind and after a moment he heard her whisper.

 

“Why?”

 

“I am a fool,” Aymeric murmured quietly near her ear, “I cannot fight against my feelings for you anymore. Nor can I lie about my desire to protect you. I would gladly be there for you, for both of you, til the end of my days.”

 

She swallowed thickly before moving to shift in his arms, now facing him as she buried her face in his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. He returned the embrace, holding her tightly against him, yet still cautious of hurting her. The two stayed like that and from far corner of the room a semi transparent figure smiled gently. Haurchefant watched the two embrace, glad to know that she would be cared for and loved like she deserved. Slowly he faded as Halone called him back to her and he found himself at peace.


	7. Cold Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a hot touch comes from a cold source. Noudenet learns first hand exactly what kind of fun Haumeric's frosty fingers can bring and how useful his research can become.
> 
> A gift ficlet i wrote for Ser Noudenet of The Heavens' Ward on Balmung. It's Haumeric/Noudenet. Written mid December of 2015, posting now with permission here.

Cold.

That was the first thought that shot to the forefront of his mind, surprisingly followed by heat. A warmth pooling in him as the cold sensation trailed down his spine slowly, teasingly. A low groan formed in his throat and tried to escape as the fingers made their way lower, down bared flesh to grasp gently at first at his backside. The hand gave a gentle knead before gripping firmer as the other hand came around to trail down his chest. The moan slipped free as fingers trailed down one nipple before reaching his sternum slowly.

“Haumeric…. nnngh please,” Noudenet ground out from his spot bound before his lover. Trussed upright from a beam, his arms lashed together above him he found himself barely able to stand on tip toes. Completely bare Noudenet found it impossible to hide the effects Haumeric was having on him as his cock strained and twitched with each path fingers trailed down his body. Haumeric’s hand grasped firmly at his backside as the one caressing his front slid further down before inching closer to it’s destination. The mage ground stepped forward, pressing his body against Noudenet’s back as his hand found itself on Noudenet’s length and enclosed it in a chilly grip. The bound healer gasped aloud and bucked into the hand surrounding him before he felt Haumeric grind his own hardness into his backside.

“Haumeric,” he moaned, a whine to it as he squirmed slightly trying to create any sort of friction with the hand that encased him but had yet to move. A chuckle met his ears, the puff of breath sending a tingle down his spine as it brushed past his ear.

“Now now,” the mage murmured before he slowly laved his tongue up the side of Noudenet’s neck, “Patience is a virtue and I’d much rather study each and every reaction your body has to me and mine.”

Noudenet gave a moan as the hand around him ran the length of his shaft slowly before repeating the motion with a bit more grip to it. He wasn’t sure how much patience he had but by the Fury he’d endure all of the ‘research’ Haumeric wanted to do with him if it felt this good. Torn from those thought suddenly by the fingers on his backside moving to a hip to forcefully grind him against Haumerc’s hard length again Noudenet couldn’t help but let out a moan. The healer bucked once more as much as his bindings and the hands grasping him would allow. This slow agonizing tease was going to be the death of him. It was as if Haumeric was holding a particularly tasty sweet just out of reach as the hand stroked him again running his full length. Then the pace increased, the hand rhythmically stroking and grasping at him as he heard Haumeric whisper right next to the shell of his ear.

“Mmm, it seems as if you have a positive reaction to this,” the mage murmured quietly before he drew the tip of his tongue along the lower side of Noudenet’s ear, “I should see what else yields positive results.”

The pressure built, hands at his hip and cock, stroking, grasping, drawing him so close to the brink til suddenly nothing. The hand on his member eased off right as he was nearing the edge, before he could fall over and lose himself however the pressure was gone. A strangled groan came from his throat and he tried to turn his head to catch sight of his dark haired lover. To see why suddenly he was released from the grasping digits that were bringing him such pleasure. In his current position however he couldn’t turn his head far enough, but he felt more than saw Haumeric pull away. The cold air struck at his back and a whining groan tore from him, the sound of frustration accutely audible. He heard movement, the sound of footsteps moving away from him and he tried again to turn to catch sight of Haumeric. Luck was not on his side and frustration welled. He almost made to call out the mage’s name but sounds reached his ears. He couldn’t tell what they were til suddenly he felt a hand on him again, grasping at his cheeks and spreading them slightly before it was joined by another. Something cold was pressed gently at his entrance, the finger slipping inside slightly smoothly, eased on by whatever concoction was on it. A shiver trailed up Noudenet’s spine and he heard the words quietly murmured. 

“Be still, I worked on this myself, just for you,” Haumeric offered as slowly he worked another finger in to join the first. Whatever he was using was making the process go much more smoothly than normal lubricants and a groan tore from the cleric’s lips as a third finger joined the first two. There was something else different, it seemed the more it was worked in the more it warmed til it had the earlier fire burning bright again within Noudenet. 

“Haumeric,” he near gasped out, “Please.”

Hips bucked back onto the hand working him and a whining moan tore from the frustrated cleric’s throat. Haumeric chuckled and slowly withdrew his hand before wiping it off on a towel he’d kept on his shoulder. After that was tossed aside his hands grasped onto Noudenet’s hips, pulling his lover closer before slipping one down to position himself carefully. 

“Be still now,” Haumeric murmured before pressing forward, slowly teasingly sheathing himself inside. A low groan crept from the dark haired mage’s throat as he fully seated himself in the cleric and his hand returned to its place on Noudenet’s hip. Without pulling out he rolled his hips, grinding himself deeper into the bound elezen and then as Noudenet met his groan with a cry of his own Haumeric began to move. Quickly he worked into a rhythm, dulled fingernais digging into the flesh of Noudenet’s hips as he claimed the man over and over again. Filling him again and again while all Noudenet could do was leave out pleasured gasps and moans. Noudenet strained at the bonds, desperately wanting to be a more active participant in this and after a moment Haumeric realized what he wanted. His thrusts slowed down, but did not stop as a hand reached up and tugged on one longer strand of the material binding him. It released and suddenly Noudenet’s arms were free, one hand going to bend back and twist into Haumeric’s hair as the other grasped at his own erect shaft. 

“Floor, Now, Please,” the cleric half demanded as he tugged his lover’s head closer to his own so that when he turned he could spy the man from the corner of his eye. Haumeric merely chuckled and slipped himself out before half dragging Noudenet to the bear skin rug infront of the fire. Hands grasped at each other, heated mouths meeting franticly before they joined again, the fur rug cushioning Noudenet’s back from the stone floor and Haumeric’s knees as he drove into his lover again and again. Whatever Haumeric had used was making every sensation intensified and before long the cleric wrapped a hand around his lover’s neck, fingers entwining in dark locks as he cried out his release while his other hand stroked himself to oblivion. Not long after Haumeric gave a groan and buried himself as far as he could go in the man beneath him, filling him and claiming him. Moments passed, what felt longer than they were and slowly the two separated enough to lay curled together on the rug, content in each other’s arms as the fire crackled in the background.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble written as part of Ser Vellguine's backstory for my take on him in RP. This centers around his family and is set pre-reactor.

 

_“I may not always be with you But when we're far apart Remember you will be with me Right inside my heart” ― Marc Wambolt_

 

 

Leather booted feet crossed the threshold and entered the building before the elezen closed the large door behind him as quietly as he was able. He took a minute to brush the small bits of snow off the top of his hair. The priest nearby moved closer and Vellguine gave the younger man a slow nod of greeting. The priest responded in kind before moving to open the door to the inner sanctum. This was not something uncommon infact once a year on this day the knight of the Heavens’ Ward found his way here, his first stop of three. Slowly Vellguine walked, quietly as he could in his black formal garb to the back pew and took a seat. His hand fished into the inside breast pocket of his long frock coat before withdrawing a small embroidered handkerchief. He closed his eyes briefly then opened it slowly, gingerly. The cloth opened to reveal a small golden locket. Callused fingers traced the elaborate raised designs on the top of it softly. A pang filled his heart and a lump formed in his throat as he gently clasped the locked in his grasp, the handkerchief around it still and bowed his head. Eyes closed and quietly offered his prayers and respects.

  


Five years and this still ripped him anew each time, each moment of holding the locket in his grasp and not the one it had belonged to. Or holding the son they’d brought into the world together. His fingers clenched briefly, the hurt washing over him. He should be teaching his son the ways of knighthood, spending time with his wife watching with pride as their family grew. A small shuddering breath escaped from his lips before he drew his tongue along the drying skin. He swallowed slowly, his throat felt thick as the emotions flooded through him again. Vellguine spent half a bell longer offering prayers for Idriane and his late son, Bridaux. Finally, his heart heavy, he stood slowly after replacing the locket in his inner breast pocket. Here it would be close to his heart.

  


Slowly, with another nod to the kindly priest he departed the church and made his way to the market area. He strolled through with a destination in mind, yet he took the time to notice those around him. It wouldn’t do to walk into someone on accident and the young couples brought a smile to his face. A pang to his heart true, but he still found himself wishing the best for them, as well as renewing his purpose to protect Ishgard. Finally his feet dropped him in front of one of the smaller shops. The bell on the door jingled as he opened it and entered. Lightly he tapped the snow from his boots before stepping across the threshold and closed the door again once inside. The shopkeeper looked up at him, the man familiar with his visits.

  


“Ser Vellguine,” the elderly man greeted with a nod. He knew what day it was and had a small parcel ready for the knight as well as a wrapped assortment of flowers and greenery beside it, “I have everything ready for you.”

  


“My thanks,” the knight replied quietly, before he reached into a pocket and withdrew a small pouch of gil. Carefully he handed it over to the shopkeeper before gently picking up the flowers. His eyes drifted shut as he took in their scent, one he remembered well and yet brought the familiar touch of sadness to him now. His other hand grasped the small parcel and he gently held it to his breast for a moment before giving the shopkeep one more nod and quiet offer of thanks. Vellguine tucked the parcel in the crook of his arm and situated the flowers carefully before he left the small shop and made his way to the chocobo stables in foundation. The black chocobo carried him swiftly to Falcon’s Nest as it did every other time he made this journey. Soon enough, almost too soon he was dismounting and mounting the other chocobo that would carry him the rest of the way. Slowly he wheeled the bird around and directed it out into the wilds. Half a bell passed as he wound the bird along the way, avoiding any monsters and obstacles in his path.

  


Finally he reached the outcropping and dismounted before ordering the bird to stay put. It let out a quiet kweh in response and he gave a gentle pat to it’s head. He made the remaining walk on foot, flowers in one hand and the small parcel in his other. Ahead two small stones engraved with names sat beside one another, as Vellguine approached them his pace slowed. True enough the proper monument lay in Ishgard amongst all the others in the official grounds. This one however meant more, this one was the one his own blood, tears and sweat had built and it was where he had proposed to Idriane. Where she had told him he was to be a father. Her favorite spot to overlook the vistas from the highlands. He halted his approach an arms length from the monuments, as a tremor shook his body slightly. The last step forward brought him close enough that when he knelt down he could easily touch either stone. The one bore the name of his wife and with a prayer to Halone he laid the flowers gently at it’s base. His hand lingered on the cool stone before going to take the small parcel from the crook of his arm where he’d carried it. The twine was untied and carefully he pulled back the paper. Inside sat a small model of an Ishgardian knight on chocobo back. Made from wood and metal it was clearly a child’s toy.

  


Carefully Vellguine pulled the paper away from it and set it gently at the base of the other stone, the one bearing Bridaux’s name. Hands idly folded the paper as he had done many times before, it soothed him he found. With the paper folded and gently tucked away with the twine in a pocket he began to clear the front of Idriane’s stone with his hands. Taking his time to trace the letters of her name. After hers was cared for he turned his attention to Bridaux’s, doing the same and straightening the small figures that sat at the base. Some of the knights he had left prior showed signs of the weather and age, still though he straightened them to stand next to their new brother. He pulled back to rest on his knees, uncaring of the dirt and grass and whether it affected his clothes. His heart ached and slowly he poured forth a recount of the years events to the two stones before him. All of his struggles, his triumphs, even his failures. He laid all bare to the family he’d lost as if they could hear him. The hours crept by and finally he rose slowly, a dampness to his eyes though no tears had fallen. Slowly he moved back to the chocobo and mounted it before he made the trip back to Ishgard. Once back at the Vault he retreated to his rooms and ensured that for the rest of the night he would be alone barring an emergency of state. As per every year prior he secluded himself with a bottle of wine, a fire, and his memories.  
  
---


	9. Nameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a year we mark the occasion when it comes. A day spent with friends and family. Time spent with those dear to us as we remember the old memories and make new ones. 
> 
> -Originally written as a gift fic for someone this has since been revised a bit, touched up to correct a few mistakes and will now be posted here. Enjoy some Ward knight fluff involving the berries.-

Snow was no uncommon sight in Ishgard, far from it. However today it seemed to be coming down harder than usual. This could put most people in a foul mood, however that was not the reason for the current state of one knight of the Heavens’ Ward. Ser Janlenoux found that despite what should be a happy occasion he was not as high in spirits. His nameday had come and though he knew duty and protocol came first he had hoped for some recognition, at least from some. Adelphel had been up and gone before him that morning, with merely a note left that duty had called and he would return later in the day. Nothing else was there and it left Janlenoux feeling a bit off kilter. Surely his lover wouldn’t have forgotten, it had to have been an emergency that called him away. With a slight sigh he readied himself for the day and set off to see what if any assignments called for his attention. The halls were actually surprisingly empty as he moved through them, which was almost odd. A quick breakfast and he sought out Zephirin for any orders or duties. To the man’s disappointment there was nothing assigned to him this day. Being his nameday this would have pleased him if it hadn’t seemed like everyone else was absent or in the case of Adelphel, indisposed. A bit of frustration welled up inside and he stalked toward the training ground to vent some of his tensions on the unsuspecting dummies there. 

Over the next few hours he hacked, slashed and worked himself through most of his frustrations in a semi productive manner and came out from the impromptu training feeling a bit better. Lunch he found to be a solemn affair as well, no one present save himself in the dining hall. For a moment he almost debated taking his meal back to his room as at least then the large room wouldn’t make the absence of others quite so obvious. In the end he stayed where he was and after mulled about idly, wandering the Vault before ending up in the library. Casually he wandered the stacks and milled aimlessly pondering just what he should do. With no family save the Ward to speak of proper he had no one to truly celebrate with. Most of the brothers would not mind the lack of fellow nameday celebrants but it left Janlenoux feeling oddly out of sorts. As he emerged from the last aisle that opened to the hearth area with chairs and the chess set he saw Ser Vellguine. Immediately Janlenoux tensed, his spine rigid as the elder elezen turned his gaze on him. Even still the senior dragoon caused him a bit of anxiety. Fear of being judged unworthy despite Vellguine often times trying to reassure the blue haired knight.

“Ah, Ser Janlenoux,” the elder elezen offered in greeting as he inclined his head slightly, “How fare you this day? It isn’t often I see you in this solemn place.”

“Ser Vellguine,” Janlenoux managed with no sign of a stutter, “I am, well this day. How does the day treat you Ser?”

His tone gave away something troubling him at the pause and Vellguine had a good indication what. He kept track of things and knew it was the man’s nameday and knew of the plan in the works which had led to the lack of knights proper at the Vault. In fact he himself had helped with the planning when Ser Adelphel had come to him but weeks prior. 

“I find myself well, thank you for inquiring,” Vellguine responded, “Perhaps you would care to join me for a game of chess? Or simply share what has you in such dour spirits. Surely on your nameday you would be more inclined to happiness?”

Janlenoux gave a start, shock and a flash of embarrassment filling him that the elder knight had not only seen through him but also remembered his nameday when seemingly no one else had. His face fell slightly at being caught so. Though a part of him supposed of all people Vellguine with his years of experience would be the most likely one. He opened his mouth to give some form of explanation but the elder man raised a hand to stop him.

“There’s no need to explain,” Vellguine stated, his tone even which sent a small prickle of fear down Janlenoux’s spine, “If you would follow me I have something I would discuss with you.”

Janlenoux nodded, nerves starting to get the better of him as Vellguine stood and motioned the other knight to follow. They wound their way out of the library in silence before making it to the hallway leading to their general meeting room. The whole way there Janlenoux felt himself more and more unnerved by the silence. If Vellguine wished to speak with him why had the man said nothing? Had he done something wrong? Questions and fears assailed his mind before they reached the large doors to the meeting room.

“I would have you go inside and wait for me, I must retrieve something and then we shall talk,” Vellguine offered and stepped aside to let Janlenoux through to the door. The younger man nodded, a lump in his throat as he tried to maintain a cool facade. The room he entered was dark, with only minimal light coming from one candelabra on the table. He looked around as the door thudded shut behind him and then slowly other lights flickered to life around the room. It was eerie and unsettling and the anxiety crept up as Janlenoux’s fight or flight instincts almost kicked in, til suddenly a door in the back opened sending light flooding into the room. Two figures came through the door with something in their hands, lights flickering atop it. As the figures neared candles were lit around the room revealing his brothers of the ward, at each candleabra save Adelphel and Vellguine who were carrying a tray with a cake on it forward.

“Happy Nameday Janlenoux,” The blonde haired paladin offered with a wide smile as they closed the distance and held the cake before him, “Blow out the candles and make a wish.”

From around the room the others chipped in, offering birthday wishes and the weight dropped immediately from Janlenoux as he looked from Adelphel to Vellguine. The elder gave him a smiling nod before Janlenoux looked back to Adelphel, tears starting to form in his eyes. No one had forgotten, infact it seemed all a clever ruse to do this for him. A mumbled thank you to each knight as Grinnaux and Paulecrain broke into the casks of wine they’d brought while Adelphel passed the cake to Vellguine for cutting. Adelphel reached out and pulled Janlenoux into his arms into a warm hug. The strawberry blonde whispered into his lover’s ear, “Happy Nameday darling. I’ve special presents for you later after the festivities.”

A blush stained Janlenoux’s cheeks at he realized the meaning and squeezed Adelphel a bit tighter before the two made their way over for cake, wine and the small pile of presents. It wasn’t his biological family, but it was his family and dysfunctional as they could be at times he loved them and they loved him. Truly his brothers in arms as much as every other aspect of his life now and the man at his side...he would ask for none other.


	10. Berry Bonds - Drabble Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from tumblr using one randomly rolled option. The other fit too well so I used it as also. “You did all this for me?” and the one I RNG rolled “Marry me?” Please enjoy some Jan/Adel fluff. :) As always this is relating to my Janlenoux on Mateus server.

Fingers slid through blue hair once more as the former knight paced before the fire. His bed chamber… no their bed chamber now, he reminded himself, seemed to almost mock him. The fire crackled and popped as if chuckling at him. The small box weighed heavily in his pocket, seemingly burning a hole in the leather. Janlenoux felt his heart beat violently in his chest as the thoughts swarmed him. So many what if’s. So many possible outcomes. Some more positive than the others. He’d been mulling them over all day while Adelphel was out on a hunt with Zephirin. He’d mulled them over while making the extravagant dinner and dessert array that spanned the private dining area below the small bakery he now owned. Still, flour smudge on his chin and hair disheveled from his normal style he was no closer to if he could do it. If he could do this. If he SHOULD do this.

Booted feet paced and paced before he plopped himself into the nearest arm chair by the fire. Tense and on edge he was up and moving not moments later. His heart and movement stopped though as the clock struck a quarter bell past seven and he heard the door upstairs. Only one other had the key, his spare that Zephirin once held now moved to his partner. To his beloved Adelphel. A steady pace of booted feet made their way across floorboards above and down toward the staircase. Immediately Janlenoux slid into action again, ensuring that all was prepared. Meals perfectly portioned and arranged still hot and ready, wine and water glasses appropriately filled, silverware meticulously arranged and polished. He was just straightening as Adelphel’s voice called out, the strawberry blonde entering through the door.

“Janlenoux? I’m home.”

He paused as blue eyes widened, taking in the sight before him. Candles and dim light, the fire, the food… and his other half looking out of sorts and dare he say skittish. Carefully he removed his weapon and shield, setting them on the rack just inside the door. He knew he should have a bath and yet this was all so tempting. More tempting was the desire to move to the other man and swipe the flour from his cheek, to run fingers through those azure strands of hair and straighten them.

“Jan,” he started as he crossed over to the table and his partner, “What is all this?”

He racked his brain quickly, what occasion was it. Did he forget a nameday? He knew that some things still eluded him after the events in Azys Lla but he thought he recalled all of the major ones. Jan shifted, almost nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly with one hand.

“I thought it would be nice to make a good meal for you and then I recalled you enjoyed that dish with the canard in it and the sides were too fitting I had to make both as well,” he almost rambled, “And the wine of course and then dessert, those pastries you love so much but they go well with the hand whipped cream and fresh fruit…”

He trailed off, stopped as Adelphel closed the distance and took Janlenoux’s free hand in his own armored ones, “You did all this for me?”

Janlenoux merely nodded, a light blush staining his cheeks before Adelphel continued, “It’s amazing, thank you Jan. But why? What’s the occasion? I…I didn’t forget something did I?”

There was worry in his tone and immediately Janlenoux startled and moved his other hand from his neck to grasp at Adelphel’s, “No no, you didn’t forget anything I just… wanted to do something for you. To show you how much you mean to me, to show you how much I missed you, to uh..”

Adelphel tilted his head slightly in confusion as Janlenoux trailed off. It was unlike him to be this nervous and to withhold anything. He was worried and it showed on his face as he gave Janlenoux’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“What is it? You can tell me anything you know that,” he whispered with a smile.

“I just,” Janlenoux started and sighed as he closed his eyes. He inhaled and after a moment continued, “After everything that has happened there was a very real chance I would never see you again. I was beside myself for what felt like ages when I searched for you. I had all but given up hope when luck, fate, the Fury, somehow I found you again…”

He opened his mismatched eyes and met Adelphel’s blue orbs as he explained, “After all of it I… I want more than we were then. I want more than stolen moments in private, evenings spent hiding that bond between us for fear that others might not approve. I know the Commander never minded, and our brothers as well but still… we couldn’t..”

He swallowed thickly and pulled one hand away to take that small box from his pocket and carefully open it while still holding onto Adelphel with his other. Inside on a dark blue velvet sat two rings, a bright silver looking material and etched with small script the blonde could not quite make out yet. His eyes shot to the rings then back to Janlenoux as the blue haired man offered quietly, “I thought I lost you once, I thought I lost the chance to spend my days and nights with you I never want to lose you again or hide my feelings. I love you Adelphel, for better or worse til the end of my days, my heart and my soul belong to you and none other…. Marry me?”

Time ticked on as shock and surprise crossed Adelphel’s face. Worry edged it’s way in and Janlenoux began to think he had made a mistake til suddenly he was engulfed in arms, armor covered arms that drew him close as a warm mouth sought out his own. Lips pressed against his and he gave himself over to the feelings, the rush and contentment his other half brought him.

“Yes, yes a thousand times yes,” the blonde whispered, hot breath against Janlenoux’s lips before he claimed them again. Dinner was forgotten in the moment and the box almost as well, til rings were claimed, pressed onto fingers as foreheads pressed together.

“You know it’s my style to be so flashy and forward,” the blonde teased with a quiet chuckle as he gazed at the other man, “I suppose later I shall have to thank you properly for this wonderful moment and the delightful meal we’re about to have.”

The promise was there, of a sleepless night and a late start the next day however neither would complain as they settled in to spend the eve together celebrating their engagement.


	11. Baking Up a Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written as a lead in for the opening of his RP bakery on Mateus. Full of berry fluff. Janlenoux has been hard at work getting his bakery going while Adelphel finds a living doing hunts with their former commander.

The clock ticked quietly, the only sound breaking the quiet of the room. Not long before the scratch of a quill on parchment and the occasional tap of fingers on wood had been mixed in, both now silent. Quiet steady breaths came from the elezen man asleep in the chair, leaned back with his head slightly to the side. Not the most comfortable position but one that clearly said he had not fallen asleep intentionally. Strewn before him on the desk sat numerous parchments covered in his own neat and tidy handwriting. Small notes jotted along edges of some, others more streamlined and pristine. To the far side of his desk sat a stack of orders, all the necessities neatly kept sorted from the other mess. Janlenoux had made sure to order early with a later delivery date arranged to ensure he would have everything. Items that would be delivered in only a few more days. He shifted slightly in his sleep as footsteps entered the shop above. 

Plated feet found their way across the threshold before closing the door and locking it once more. The key was safely tucked away as blue eyes looked over the dimly lit business. Tables sat waiting, the counter polished with the bell ready for the first customer. The strawberry blonde haired elezen grinned slightly as he recalled the day he’d helped install that bell. It had not been the easiest of tasks but seeing the joy it put on his partner’s face was well worth it. It had even earned him an affectionate peck on the cheek as a reward. Adelphel smiled before he made his way around the counter and down the stairs. The upstairs of the small home served as the shop his partner Janlenoux was setting up while downstairs was their living quarters and of course, the kitchen. 

The blue haired former knight had always loved to cook, something at first Adelphel had questioned til one of Jan’s home made lunches had been offered to him. After the first bite he was sold on them and by the second he knew nothing could or would top it. Though at that point praise on food and swordsmanship were all he could bring himself to share. The attraction he had kept to himself, though it had been a mutual development. As Adelphel reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up, eyes widening as he saw Janlenoux asleep behind the desk. Recipes, ideas for new pastries and attempts at menus covered the workspace. A quiet chuckle and a slight shake of his head followed as Adelphel made his way over quietly to stand beside his sleeping lover.

“Oh Jan, what am I going to do with you,” he whispered as one gauntlet covered hand came up to gently brush a few strands of hair back and away. Janlenoux shifted ever so slightly as he pulled himself back to the world of the waking.

“Adel?” he murmured quietly, voice thick with sleep, “Did you just get in?”

“I did,” the blonde replied with a smile as he gently leaned over to help pull Jan to his feet, “And I see you’ve been busy here working late.”

A dusting of red crossed Jan’s cheeks as he let Adelphel pull him up and leaned slightly against the younger man til he could wake enough to walk. He smiled slightly after a moment, “I have but I’ve got most of the recipes written up neatly and the menus are done unless I decide to add that new type of pastry and-”

He was halted in his sleepy yet eager explanations as Adelphel gave him a peck on the lips before pulling back ever so slightly, “Tomorrow. Tomorrow you can regale me of the work you’ve done and I can help you finish whatever is left. I’m taking the day to spend with you.”

Janlenoux started to open his mouth to reply but Adelphel shook his head, “I’ll hear no protest. The commander knows and in fact suggested it. I believe he’s looking forward to stopping by on opening day himself to taste what treats you have. The sweet tooth that man has is almost on par with my own.”

Janlenoux gave a smile and a gentle squeeze as the two slowly made their way into the bedroom. Armor was shed quickly and though a bath was tempting at the moment all Adelphel wanted was to climb in bed and sleep curled beside his other half. In the morning he vowed he would worry about such things, in fact a shared bath would be just the time to listen to Janlenoux explain all that he had planned for the opening of the bakery. In little more than a week it would be there and he was sure with his lover’s cooking skills it would be a hit. 

He pulled the sheets back on his side as Janlenoux was sitting his folded clothing aside. Even dead tired the man still tried to keep at least some neatness to his things. As the blue haired man turned Adelphel patted the bed, “Come on, let’s get some sleep and tomorrow tell me all about these treats you’ve devised.”

Adelphel gave a cocky smile as he added, “I may have to taste test before the opening you realize. Quality control is key if The Berry Patch Bakery is to be a success you know!”

“I think you just want an excuse to eat sweets,” Janlenoux countered with a chuckle as he climbed into bed, “But I can make extra for you just this once.”

The blonde eased into bed, taking a moment to enjoy the soft mattress and comfortable pillows and blankets. After a collective sigh of contentment they curled around one another and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
